


One Moment

by thesalsagamer396



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not exactly, Could be viewed as - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghostbur, He has snapped, Phil needs more time to grieve, Philza Minecraft has lost the plot, Philza Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, Technoblade said SBI ain't canon but I don't care, They're family your honor!, and he gets one, sbi as a family, set during Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: Philza was one man with four sons. Four sons that have walked too far for him to reach. And he finds it morbidly funny that his near death is the one thing that brings his boys all back together.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> TW: What can be viewed as attempted suicide, but I assure you Phil doesn't want to die.
> 
> ALSO REMINDER, THESE ARE THE PERSONAS!!! NOT THE CONTENT CREATORS!!! DO NOT GO AFTER THE ACTUAL PEOPLE OVER THINGS THEIR CHARACTERS DO!! IT IS ALL DONE FOR FUN, AND THEY ARE ALL FRIENDS IRL!!!

**“Why did you blow up L’Manburg?”**

There was a question he hadn’t expected the ghost of his son to hit him with. The son he murdered. He took his own son’s life with his own two hands.

He looked up at the grayed eyes of his son. He watched as blue dripped down from the specter’s wound.

“...We--”

**“Phil, don’t...don’t lie to me! You--You knew friend was in your house!”**

Philza wanted to laugh. All this destruction! All this chaos! And his son only cared about a sheep! A sheep!

**“Phil? Dad? Are you ok? You’re laughing, but it doesn’t sound right.”**

The old man didn’t realize he was laughing. He clutched his sides and laughed even harder in the rain. His injured, leathery wings unfurled themselves as he laughed hard enough to sound as deranged as he felt.

Ghostbur looked around them to look for someone, anyone to help them. He was getting worried. There was this crazed look in his father’s eyes where there should’ve been kindness and warmth.

“You--BEHAHAHAHAHA--You are joking, right?! Right?! Just--PAHAHAHAHA--Ohhh this is scuffed! This is so scuffed, Wilbur!”

Pure joy covered Philza’s face as he gestured to the ruins of the land that was once a country. A country founded by two of his sons. A country that destroyed Wilbur’s mind, and nearly Tubbo’s. The country that Tommy had bled for, and was rewarded with nothing but scorn and hate.

“Look at it, son! Isn’t this what you wanted?! Your unfinished symphony, forever unfinished, right?!”

Ghostbur watched in horror as his father turned to face him again. His big grin, his outstretched arms, his overall posture...it was all wrong. It didn’t belong on his father.

The moments of his death are something he remembered clearly. He was so happy at the time. He was so happy with the destruction he had caused. He was so happy when the sword plunged into his heart. He was so happy when his dad held him in his final moments.

He wondered if this is how he looked to his father in his final moments.

“You said you were happy to die! This is what you did before your death, son! Look! Look! Isn’t it perfect?! Isn’t this exactly what you wanted?! If you can’t have it, no one can, right?! Right?!”

Philza doubled over in hysterical laughter. He held his head up with one palm.

**“Dad, you’re scaring me!”**

“This--AHAHAHAHA!!! Th-This is what you wanted! I-I lost my wings protecting my son who wanted to die anyway! This is what he wanted to die over!”

His wings. His pride and joy. The part of him he loved most about himself. They were left tattered and nearly useless after he shielded his boy from the explosion. The explosion that  _ he _ caused when he was Alivebur.

“I’ve--I’ve done it! The country that beat and corrupted and hurt my children is gone! They can finally be happy!”

How could anyone notice the tears in the old man’s eyes in this storm?

“And if my children are happy...then I’m happy.”

**“...Then why do you look so sad? Do you want some blue? You should be happy, too, dad.”**

Philza spread his wings to their full length. Wings like a Phantom, tattered like they were filthy rags. He took backward steps toward the edge, still grinning brightly at Ghostbur.

“You know...I remember something you told me...And I think it applies to what would truly make me happy, Wil...”

The specter watched in horror as his father gave him a salute.

**_“It was never meant to be.”_ **

He rushed into the rain as his father jumped back and fell into the crater that used to be L’Manburg, uncaring about how the water stung him and ate away at his incorporeal form.

Phil felt a sense of relief as he fell. For this one moment, he could pretend he was flying if he closed his eyes. The wind rushing against his face, the feeling of freedom. He could imagine he was on another server. A server where his wings were strong, and his children were playing. Together. Like a family.

Like his family.

In his moment of pretending, he had his family all together. His eldest was teaching his youngest how to fight. His youngest and his adopted son were chasing each other and laughing. All his children were gathered in front of his middle eldest as he strummed his guitar and played beautiful music. And he, their father, can watch from a distance as they lived their happy lives until he called them all inside for lunch.

He was flying. He was free. He was happy.

He could hear his sons calling for him. His boys sounded worried. Was it because of his wings? The poor souls. They didn’t have to worry. He was fine. He’ll make a safe landing soon.

_ “DAD, NO!!!” _

Was...Was that Technoblade? Technoblade never called him Dad.

Phil snapped back into reality and took out his Totem of Undying. The same one his eldest gave to him in case of an emergency. And in the next moment, everything went black. His ears were roaring as everything felt all wrong from the magic the Totem gave off after he landed.

Once he regained his senses, he was aware of someone cradling his head with care. He could hear at least two different voices behind the fog of his mind.

“HOW.......MY F....YOU’RE JUS....”

“DON’T BE.........HE’S JUST.......HE’LL........”

He must’ve made a noise, because the shouting came to a stop. He pried his eyes open as his wings involuntarily twitched.

“Mm...Boys...?”

Red, White, Pink, and Blue. The colors swirled around his vision until they became coherent shapes. His oldest and his youngest. They looked at him with relief.

“Oh thank Notch...You’re still kicking, old man,” Tommy choked out. Despite his tears, he still smiled at his father.

“Yeah...I’m ok...”

“...What were you  _ thinking _ , Phil?! Did you seriously just jump and waste your Totem?! Why?! You made me worried sick!”

Philza couldn’t help the chuckle as Techno reprimanded him. He took his hands and rested them on his children’s cheeks and smiled at them.

“I just...I wanted a moment...I wanted to fly again...”

He sat up in time for a brunette to slide down into the chasm with Ghostbur.

“PHIL! YOU’RE ALIVE!”

“Hey, Tubbo--OOF!”

The old man didn’t have enough time to react as Tubbo launched himself at him, hugging him tightly. Tommy joined in the hug, along with Ghostbur. He wasn’t surprised when Techno didn’t stop supporting him while he was upright. A comfortable warmth washed over him as he hugged his children back.

“You scared us, Phil! You just jumped and you scared us!” The former president sobbed out.

Philza brought a wing to hover over Ghostbur to protect him from the rain. “...Even after what I just did? I helped destroy your country. I sided with Dream today. I...You should be hating me right now.”

“But...But you just tried to kill yourself, dad!” Tommy stammered, his eyes flickering with confusion and doubt.

“No no, son. Never. I would never do that to you,” Phil reassured, tightening his embrace on the children holding him. “I would never put that on your conscience. Never. Never never never.”

“Then why jump, Phil?”

The accusatory tone in Techno’s monotone voice made him jump. His oldest son was never one for sugarcoating and dancing around.

“I...I only wanted one moment. A...A moment where I could fly again,” he explained, looking far away from the present. “A moment where I was...flying and my children were...happy and t-together...A...A moment I c-could never have ag-gain.”

By the end of his sentence, he was sobbing. He hated it. He was crying in front of his children. His sons. The boys that looked up to him and used him as a wall to support themselves with. He had to be strong for them!

He felt two other arms wrapping around him in a hug. He looked up at Technoblade as the young man buried his face in the bucket hat he was so well known for.

**“Well, why can’t you have it again? We’re all here, dad!”**

He couldn’t fault Ghostbur. He was right, in a way. All of his children set aside their aggression for each other to come together and be with their father.

A warm, gentle smile graced his kind face. Yeah...This was what made him happy.

The family held each other in the rain, in the ruins of what was once a country. They all felt the same comforting warmth that radiated from Philza.

And a masked man watched in disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> #GivePhilzaMincraftTimeToProperlyMourn2k21
> 
> In this house, we appreciate and love Dadza. Even if he isn't the best dad in RP.


End file.
